Sutilmente
by PseudO EscritorA
Summary: "Se você encontrar um caminho sem obstáculos, ele provavelmente não leva a lugar nenhum." E isso é o que torna a vida inspiração...VOTAÇÃO ABERTA.
1. Chapter 1

**Narrado por Alice Cullen**

- Nessie - Eu disse enquanto minha irmã caçula beijava minha testa. Ela adorava fazer isso e mostrar como tinha ficado dez centímetros mais alta do que eu. - Onde estão as pessoas dessa casa?

- Mamãe ta na cozinha terminando de organizar o jantar. Papai tomando banho.

- E os outros?

- Não chegaram, mas, ainda ta cedo. Cadê Jasper?

- Teve que resolver algumas coisas. Chega daqui a pouco. Agora enquanto eu espero por que você não me conta como foi seu primeiro dia como universitária? - Nessie deu um sorriso brilhante, mas que foi imediatamente substituída por uma cara desconfiada. - O que foi?

- Você ta realmente interessada? Quando eu começar você não vai me interromper para falar sobre os planos do seu casamento?

- Que tipo de irmã você pensa que eu sou? É lógico que eu estou interessada. - Eu disse magoada. Podia sentir o bico se formando.

- Argh. Não faça isso sua pequena chantagista. - Nessie resmungou. - Você é quase dez anos mais velha do que eu, mas as vezes nem parece. - Ela então soltou um suspiro. - Desculpe. Eu sei como isso é importante pra você. E como você espera que seja tudo perfeito e por isso vai nos deixar loucos antes de se casar. E eu sei que você se preocupa comigo. Você é minha irmã preferida. Você sabe não é? - Ela perguntou fazendo uma cara sapeca que combinava perfeitamente com seus delicados traços e seus dezoitos anos recém completos.

- Eu sou sua única irmã. - Eu protestei, mas já estava sorrindo. - Mas, eu sei que você gosta mais de mim do que de Emmet ou Edward. Agora me conte tudo.

- Oh eu estou tão empolgada. - Ela disse enquanto gesticulava exageradamente. - Foi incrível. Eu conheci o campus. A biblioteca é incrível. Eu tive quatro aulas. Os professores parecem assustadoramente inteligentes. Uma das minhas professoras é nova, mas a fama precedeu sua chegada. Quer dizer ela tem vinte e cinco anos, mas, já é PhD. Os veteranos estão enciumados pelo fato dela ter pego uma turma de _pequenos calouros_.- Nessie disse revirando os olhos. - Ela é incrível, você precisa ver a confiança dela em sala de aula. Ou como ela parece conhecer qualquer tipo de tecnologia.

- Você parece ter conhecido um novo ídolo. - Eu disse sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes. Com a diferença de idade eu sempre gostei da forma que minha irmã me via como uma pequena heroína.

- Não seja ciumenta. - Nessia disse sorrindo. -Mas, sim. Eu realmente gostei dela. E espero que no futuro eu possa desenvolver algum trabalho com ela na universidade. Apesar do que tenho a impressão que terei que enfrentar alguma concorrência. - Ela disse com uma careta.

- Não se preocupe. Você é uma Cullen. Mas, me diga como é o nome dessa sua nova professora?

- Isabella Swan.

- Isabella Swan? - Eu perguntei assustada. - Como ela é fisicamente?

- Bom ela deve um metro e setenta. É do tipo magra, mas não tão magra. Os cabelos são castanhos e os olhos também. Tão branca quanto você aliás. Ela parece uma boneca de porcelana.

- Oh meu Deus. Repita a parte da confiança. - Eu disse ainda não conseguindo acreditar que era a mesma Isabela que esteve comigo no colégio.

- Oh ela é muito confiante. Apesar de eu ter tido a impressão que ela é um pouco tímida quando eu a vi fora da sala de aula. Por que tudo isso? Você a conhece?

- Claro que sim. Isabella esteve comigo no colégio. Nós estudamos juntas em muitas turmas. - Eu disse começando a me empolgar. Isabella era uma garota ótima e nós realmente partilhamos bons momentos. Apesar dela sempre ter sido excessivamente tímida e dois anos mais nova do que as pessoas do nosso ano. Eu sentia que quando nos encontrássemos nos tornaríamos melhores amigas. Mais do que no tempo do colégio.

- Alice você é mais velha do que ela. - Nessia disse pra mim

- Ele esteve adiantada desde aquela época. - Eu disse olhando pra Nessie. - Ela achava você a criança mais educada do mundo. - Eu disse rindo. - Mal ela sabia da metade.

- Eu não lembro dela.

-Você tinha oito anos quando ela foi morar na Europa com a mãe. Seria surpreendente se ela lembrasse de você ou você lembrasse dela.

- Que coincidência incrível. - Nessie disse parecendo ainda mais animada.

De repente eu soltei um grito enquanto abria a bolsa e pegava minha agenda.

- Eu tenho que convidá-La para o casamento. - De repente eu olhei pra Nessie e encontrei seu olhar acusador e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Han, certo. Eu só vou anotar o nome dela e depois nós voltamos a conversar sobre o que você quiser ok?

- Não se preocupe Alice. - Nessa disse sorrindo. - Agora é sua vez. Me fale sobre as novidades do seu casamento.

- Nosso assunto preferido. - Emmet disse gargalhando alto enquanto entrava na sala com o pequeno Antony no colo.

- Boa noite. - Rosie disse, enquanto entrava. - Coloque ele no chão Emmet.

- Ok ok. Um pai não tem o direito de segurar um pouco o próprio filho depois de um cansativo dia de trabalho? - Emmet fez drama e Rosie revirou os olhos.

- Então? Como vai nossa futura engenheira da computação? - Emmet perguntou enquanto beijava a testa da nossa caçula.

- Empolgada. Muito empolgada pra dizer a verdade. Você também conheceu Isabella Swan?

- Deveria? - Emmet perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Emmet já estava na faculdade quando fomos amigas.

- De quem estamos falando? - Rosalie perguntou.

- Minha professora. Esteve no colégio com Alice. Ela é simplesmente incrível. Assustadoramente inteligente. Intimidante.

- Wow. - Emmet interrompendo. - Eu realmente estou ficando com ciúmes de toda essa admiração. - Nessie era sem dúvida nossa bonequinha. Estávamos sempre disputando sua atenção e tentando protege - La.

Nós engatamos uma conversa divertida onde todos começamos a dar dicas a Nessie sobre a universidade. Em quinze minutos Edward chegou com Lizie e papai e mamãe se juntaram.

- Cuidado com os garotos. - Edward disse sério. - Esses caras da universidade pensam que podem tudo.

- Ah por favor. Não é porque você era assim que todos são iguais. - Eu disse com um sorriso de canto e Edward me olhou bravo e depois olhou pra Lizzie. Oh oh.

Edward é extremamente protetor com a filha. Na verdade eu entendo completamente isso. Eu amo minha sobrinha. Mas, a mãe dela era uma vaca. Edward estava no primeiro ano da residência quando a Tania engravidou de Edward numa típica tentativa de golpe da barriga. Atualmente Edward tem a guarda da filha e uma ordem judicial pra mante-La afastada. E isso tudo acaba influenciando no jeito excessivamente tímido da nossa pequena Elizabeth.

- Pode deixar. Eu sei me cuidar.

- Eu ainda preferia que você tivesse escolhido outro curso. - Emmet disse. Era censo comum que nos cursos de engenharia em geral haviam muito mais caras do que garota.

- Bom. Eu não.- Nessie disse sorrindo.

O restante da noite foi agradável. Compartilhar um tempo com a família era sempre agradável.

**Narrado por Isabella Swan**

Eu estava estudando um artigo quando o telefone tocou e eu imediatamente franzi o cenho. Meia noite.

- Alo.

- Hey Bells.

- Jake? O que diabos você quer me ligando a essa hora? - Eu perguntei meio grossa, mas eu realmente estava preocupada.

- Não vem com essa Bellinha. Eu sou capaz de ver você cercada de papéis e digitando alguma coisa. Eu sei que você estava acordada. - Ele disse e eu sorri diante disso. Era confortante ter um amigo como Jacob que te conhece bem. _Realmente bem, aliás._

_-_ Que seja Jacob Black. O que você quer?

- Eu achei que você ficaria alegre se você soubesse que eu acabei de terminar com sua lata velha. - Eu soltei um grito agudo e nem sequer me importei por Jake ter chamado meu carro de Lata velha.

- Oh Bella eu não quero ficar surdo.

- Jacob Black eu já disse como você é o melhor amigo do mundo e o melhor mecânico do estado de Washington? - Eu disse enquanto pensava no meu Chevrolet 1953, eu poderia comprar um carro, mas simplesmente era impossível pra mim me livrar da minha pick-up. Isso não me impedia de fazer pequenas modificações. Como diz Jacob era uma questão de segurança e responsabilidade social.

- Já. Mas, pode alimentar meu ego. Você quer que eu deixe ai agora? - Só depois que ele perguntou isso que eu me toquei do horário.

- Jake, você estava trabalhando até agora? Diabos Jacob.

- Não seja hipócrita pequeno gafanhoto. Você também estava trabalhando até agora. - Ele me cortou rindo. - Então?

- Não. Nada disso. Você vai pra casa. Amanhã cedo eu passo ai e pego ele antes de ir pra universidade.

- Você sabe que todos vão falar se você aparecer com aquela lata velha.

- Pare de chamar Marvin de Lata velha. - Eu bronqueei e Jacob resmungou algo sobre o nome estúpido que eu dei pro meu carro e sobre o ainda mais estúpido guia. O que eu preferi ignorar. Quando eu tinha dezesseis e vim passar férias com Charlie nos Estados Unidos ele me deu a caminhonete. Eu sabia o esforço que ele deve ter feito e aquilo derreteu meu coração. Então na mesma hora eu dei o nome Marvin pra ele. Inspirado em um dos meus personagens preferidos do Guia dos Mochileiros da Galáxia. Apesar de ter pensado em Ford Prefect. Eu adoro a série.

- Ok Jake. Boa noite pra você. Meus pobres olhos mal podem se manter abertos.

- Boa noite. E Bella?

- Sim?

- Apareça garota. Sinto sua falta como quando você morava do outro lado do oceano.

- Não se preocupe. - Eu respondi enquanto um sorriso involuntário escapava e eu sentia um calor gostoso no meu coração. Os momentos do tipo tocante não era muito comuns em minha vida, mas eu os apreciava sempre.

No outro dia de manhã acordei atrasada e liguei pra Jake que só poderia passar pra buscar Marvin na hora do almoço.

Perto das dez horas escutei uma batida na porta e me perguntei o que algum aluno poderia estar fazendo ali já no segundo dia do ano letivo. Mas, no lugar de encontrar qualquer aluno uma mulher, aproximadamente da minha idade entrou pela porta. Ela estava elegantemente vestida. Seus cabelos curtos estavam espetados para todos os lados num corte moderno que eu nunca ousaria usar. Mas, seu rosto era incrivelmente familiar. O nariz arrebitado, os olhos brilhantes e grandes. Oh. Será?

- Olá Bella.

- Alice? - Perguntei enquanto arregalava os olhos. - Alice Cullen? - Bom se eu tinha alguma dúvida antes, seu sorriso gigantesco não deixava dúvidas. Eu estava realmente chocada. Eu acho que a última vez que vi Alice eu tinha uns quinze anos. - Fico feliz que se lembre de mim. - Ela disse simpática e eu não pude deixar de retribuir com um grande sorriso.

- Tá brincando? Você era simplesmente a única amiga que eu tive até os dezesseis anos. - Eu disse sem conseguir frear a língua. Imediatamente senti meu pescoço esquentar e eu sabia que devia estar vermelho. - Eu estou realmente feliz em te ver sabe. Mas, eu posso perguntar o que você faz aqui?

- Posso sentar? - Ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

- Claro, desculpe, mas eu realmente estou meio surpresa. - Eu disse usando eufemismo. Meio surpresa não traduz nem de longe o quão chocada eu estou.

- Eu imagino. Eu soube que você estava de volta, e eu sabia que não ficaria tranqüila enquanto não viesse te ver. - Ela disse dando um sorriso tímido. - Era uma sensação.

- Eu lembro da sua intuição Allie. - Eu disse usando o antigo apelido o que gerou outro sorriso brilhante. - E por mais estranho que possa aparecer essa atitude é tão você que faz um sentido absurdo pra mim. - Eu terminei.

- Oh. Tá vendo. Na hora que eu fiquei sabendo que você estava na cidade definitivamente eu tive o lampejo. E o fato de você entender mostra que eu estava pelo menos parcialmente certo. - Ela disse de forma centrada.

- Eu posso perguntar como você soube como me encontrar?

- Você não vai acreditar na coincidência.

- Na verdade, agora que você está aqui na minha frente tendo suas famosas visões eu posso acreditar em qualquer coisa. Nem parece que não falava com você há quase dez anos.

- Eu sinto o mesmo Bella. Bom, como eu ia dizendo. Você se lembra de Renesme?

- Sua educada irmã caçula? - Eu perguntei franzindo o cenho em confusão. O que a pequena Nessie tinha a ver com isso?

- Sim, ela mesma. Ela chegou ontem de tarde muito animada em casa.

- Que bom? - EU ia afirmar mas saiu como uma pergunta. Eu ainda não estava entendendo nada.

- Bom, Nessie é da turma de calouros e estava particularmente empolgada com a nova professora Isabella Swan. - Bom, a única reação possível era o arregalar de olhos.

- Mesmo? Oh meu Deus. Que mundo absurdamente pequeno.

- Você pode apostar que eu também levei um susto. Mas, eu estou tão animada. Então, eu queria marcar algo com você Bella. Só nos duas. Para conversarmos e descobrirmos o que aconteceu uma na vida da outra. O que você acha da idéia?

- Ela me parece realmente maravilhosa.

- Que tal um jantar? Eu conheço um restaurante italiano novo ótimo e sei que você vai adorar. - Ela disse e eu senti uma alegria incrível ao perceber como ela lembrava das minhas preferências.

- Parece espetacular pra mim.

- É melhor você anotar seu endereço para eu te pegar. Assim você não corre o risco de se perder. Ele é meio escondido.

- Ok - eu respondi e anotei o endereço pra ela.

- Eu conheço esse prédio. Fica perto do apartamento do meu irmão. - Eu não conhecia os irmãos de Alice. Quando eu comecei a freqüentar a casa dela eles já estavam na universidade.

- Você tem dois irmãos mais velhos não é mesmo?

- Sim. Emmet que mora perto do seu apartamento. E Edward. Mas, de noite conversamos melhor sobre isso. Eu tenho um compromisso agora e já sei que vou chegar atrasada. Jasper vai me matar. - Ela disse rápido enquanto se levantava. - Jasper é meu noivo aliás. - Ela terminou enquanto levantava a mão e mostrava o anel. Então ela franziu o cenho. - Oh. De noite de noite. Agora não tem tempo mesmo.

Alice me abraçou prometendo me pegar as oito da noite e foi embora. E eu fiquei com aquela sensação boa que Alice Cullen sempre me deixava. Alice foi provavelmente a melhor amiga que eu já tive na vida e pensar em retomar nossos antigos laços traz uma perspectiva excelente.

**Esta é minha primeira fic do universo Twilight. Eu sei o caminho que eu vou seguir, mas um resumo poderia estragar toda surpresa. Então eu vou dar a idéia geral da fic. Nós temos personagens diferentes interagindo e tendo que brigar por sua felicidade. É principalmente Bella e Edward, mas temos um Jacob e Renesme pra bagunçar um pouco as coisas. Renesme entrando na vida adulta tendo que lutar com sua admiração pela professora preferida e suas próprias decisões. Bella carente de interações humanas desde a adolescência. O que vai fazer com que ela se identifique com a pequena Elizabeth. Edward sendo um pai solteiro e médico. Jacob como o mecânico gente boa que pode enfrentar algum preconceito. E Alice sendo Alice como vocês podem ter percebido. Bom, eu espero que vocês sintam o gostinho da fic e me digam o que vocês sentiram da fic. **

**Eu preciso dizer que sou totalmente movida por reviews? O próximo capítulo eu planejo um pov do Edward para podermos conhece-lo bem. Espero que gostem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrado por Isabella Swan**

- Olá Alice. - Saudei quando entrei em seu carro. Na mesma hora que a vi me arrependi de não ter me esforçado um pouco mais me arrumando. Ela estava com maquiagem impecável e um vestido de cashmere cinza.

- Bella. - ela disse alegre. - Você está linda. - Talvez Alice tenha notado minhas preocupações quanto a minha aparência - Eu acho que você é a única mulher que eu conheço que fica verdadeiramente elegante de jeans e colete. - Ela continuou mas, parecia realmente sincera. - Eu sempre digo que moda é muito mais atitude e estilo do que a roupa. E você garota tem estilo. Eu vi isso na hora que entrei na sua sala hoje pela manhã. E olha que de moda eu entendo. - Ela estava sorrindo tranqüila. Então ela fez um biquinho. - Quando vi você vindo eu quase desejei ter colocado saltos maiores.

- Você está perfeita Alice. E eu nunca achei que você tinha problemas com sua altura. Você sempre pareceu confiante e imperturbável nos tempos do colégio.

- Bom, eu tinha que parecer. O colégio é como na selva, você não pode demonstrar medo. - Ela disse tão séria que eu tive que rir. E concordar é óbvio. - Quer dizer, eu sou bem resolvida com isso. Mas, eu vou te contar um segredo Bella.

- Diga. - Eu disse empolgada. Compartilhar segredos com amigas é uma das coisas das quais eu senti falta durante anos.

- Às vezes, eu bem que gostaria de ter uns dez centímetros a mais. Mas, ai eu coloco um salto extremamente alto me arrumo até me sentir lindíssima e deixo esses pensamentos de lado.

Chegamos ao restaurante em vinte minutos.

- Alice obrigada mesmo. - Eu disse assim que nos sentamos e ela me olhou confusa.

- Obrigada pelo que?

- Por ter ido me buscar. Com o senso de direção absurdo que eu tenho com certeza eu teria me perdido. - Eu disse rindo e ela me acompanhou. - Não. Falando sério agora. Obrigada por esse convite.

- Nada de pedir obrigada. Que tal se você começar contando por que resolveu voltar pra cá.

- Han. - Eu disse ficando sem graça. - René faleceu durante o último ano. Eu resolvi que eu deveria estar perto dos verdadeiros laços que eu tinha conseguido manter. No caso Charlie e Jacob. - Alice imediatamente tapou a boca com a mão e arregalou os olhos. - Nem pense em pedir desculpas ou qualquer coisa. Como você mesma disse viemos aqui para saber o que aconteceu na vida uma da outra. Não é mesmo?

- Sim você esta certo. Sinto muito por René Bella. Eu gostava muito dela.

- Sei que sim Allie. Mas, então você disse que está noiva. - Eu falei e no mesmo instante os olhos dela brilharam. As evidências do amor estavam por todo seu rosto.

- Oh sim sim. Jasper e eu estamos juntos há um ano e vamos nos casar no próximo mês. Aliás eu já coloquei seu nome entre os convidados. Eu espero que você vá.

- Eu não perderia isso por nada. - Disse tranqüila. - Como vocês se conheceram?

- Jasper estava trabalhando na firma do meu pai de advocacia. Nos conhecemos num jantar da empresa. Uma semana depois estávamos juntos. Na minha opinião nós demoramos muito, no momento que eu o vi eu o reconheci. - Ela disse de uma forma que eu tive certeza que ela estava sendo sincera. - Mas, como ele trabalhava para o meu pai nós achamos melhor fazer as coisas com calma e sem os outros saberem. Só contamos que estávamos juntos há seis meses, depois que Jasper conseguiu sociedade na firma. Ele é incrível. Você precisa conhecê-lo.

- Eu tenho certeza que é. Ele precisa ser para ter uma garota como você. Você estudou o que Alice?

- Eu fiz moda.

- Eu pensei que você faria direito. - Eu disse, ela olhou como se eu fosse louca.

- Por que? Por causa da firma do papai?

- Bom, na verdade sim.

- Não. O único filho do seu Carlisle que seguiu seus passos foi Emmet.

- Seu irmão mais velho?

- Sim. Edward é médico. E Nessie pretende se formar em engenharia da computação como você.

- E Esme e Carlisle como estão?

- Bem. Esme disse que levasse você para vê-La a qualquer hora.

- Eu ficaria contente.

O resto da noite passou de forma tranqüila e divertida. E nos despedimos como se já fossemos as melhores amigas do mundo.

Narrado por Edward Cullen

Sexta feira às seis horas da tarde, fim de plantão e hora de buscar minha filha no colégio. Definitivamente não é o melhor horário para uma emergência.

- Nessie? - Eu perguntei quando minha irmã caçula atendeu o celular.

- Boa tarde Edward.

- Onde você está?

- Na universidade. - Ela disse contente e eu ri da sua animação. Já fazia quinze dias que as aulas começaram e a empolgação dela parecia imperturbável. Nessia era a única que tinha decidido fazer faculdade por aqui mesmo. O que foi um alivio pra Esme e Carlisle que nunca se prepararam para serem afastados de sua menininha. - Você fica ai até que horas?

- Na verdade eu pretendo ir pra casa dentro de quinze minutos.

- Você pode pegar Liz para mim no colégio? Eu vou buscá-La assim que sair do plantão.

- Claro. Vou aproveitar e encher ela de besteiras, convencê-La a fazer um piercing e uma tatuagem. Talvez eu deixe ela pintar o cabelo. - Minha irmã comentou divertida. Quando eu precisava de alguém para tomar conta de Liz, Nessie era sempre a última opção. Agora mesmo eu pedi para ir buscá-La porque ela vai direto para a casa da mamãe. Mas, ao contrário do que Nessie pensava eu não a achava irresponsável ou coisa assim. Mas, por ser muito nova eu não acho que ela deve ter tantas responsabilidades.

- Obrigada. Nessie?

- Sim?

- Não deixe ela tatuar nada que tenha relação com o hobbits ou anéis. - Eu me despedi sorrindo. Liz agora estava viciada em Senhor dos Anéis.

O plantão foi desgastante e cansativo, e dei graças a Deus quando consegui chegar a casa do papai. Estranhei uma pick up antiga estacionada no portão. Eu sinceramente não conseguia lembrar de ninguém que tivesse um carro desses. O que me levou a acreditar que alguma amiga da minha irmã caçula estivesse em casa. Apesar de aparentar bom estado me deu arrepios pensar na minha filha dentro daquela lata velha. Na garagem vi que o carro da Allie também estava ali.

Assim que entrei dentro de casa pude ouvir a voz animada da Alice falando sobre o casamento. Só de pensar nisso soltei um gemido baixo. Eu tinha que ser rápido. Pegar minha filha e ir embora pra casa antes que a empolgação da minha irmã noiva atrasasse meu merecido descanso.

Quando finalmente cheguei na sala pude ver uma confusão de convites em cima da mesa. A próxima coisa que eu vi foi uma garota de aproximadamente vinte e dois anos. Eu imaginei que fosse a amiga da Renesme dona da pick-up. E antes que eu pudesse prestar mais atenção na beleza da garota, porque sim ela podia ser amiga da minha irmã caçula mas, era definitivamente bonita, um som chamou minha atenção. Do lado da desconhecida minha filha estava inclinada em sua direção e dava uma gargalhada totalmente atípica do seu jeito discreto. Aquele era o som mais gostoso do mundo. De repente eu não me sentia mais cansado e eu poderia passar a eternidade apreciando aquilo. Quando as risadas diminuíram que eu vi que as ocupantes da sala já tinham percebido minha presença.

- Edward? - Mamãe me chamou de forma doce. Nos seus olhos eu pude ver que ela compreendia o que tinha acontecido. Ela também parecia satisfeita com a forma que Liz parecia estar se divertindo. E se para continuar assim eu tivesse que passar o resto da noite vendo revistas de noivas e separando convites, minha mãe sabia que era o que eu faria.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite irmão querido. - Renesme disse sorrindo. - Sua filha é tão careta quanto você. Não aprovou nenhuma das minhas idéias, nem sequer um sorvete antes do jantar.

- Ela só é mais madura que você Renesme. - Eu pude ver a careta que Nessie fez quando ouviu o próprio nome, Mas, ela nunca falaria nada com mamãe na sala.

- Edward, - Alice chamou minha atenção. - Deixa eu te apresentar. Essa é Bella, minha melhor amiga.

- Sua melhor amiga? - Eu perguntei estranhando. - Eu nunca tinha ouvido o nome dela antes. - Terminei antes que pudesse frear a língua. Alice me deu um olhar zangado e mamãe arregalou os olhos. A estranha, ou Bella o que quer que seja, porém, não se alterou devido o comentário. E Nessie estava sorrindo sacana como sempre.

- Bom você pode nunca ter ouvido falar na Bella. - Mamãe disse tentando quebrar o clima. - Mas, com certeza a Professora Isabella Swan é um vocativo que você é capaz de reconhecer.- Mamãe disse olhando pra filha caçula.

- Sua professora preferida? - Eu perguntei pra Nessie e num momento raro da história da humanidade Renesme Cullen corou. - O que? - Perguntei assustado. A essa altura eu já estava na sala e a melhor amiga da Alice que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar antes estava na minha frente.

- Bom, eu sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. - Ela disse estendendo a mão e eu a apertei.

- Certo. Eu sou Edward Cullen. Desculpe pelo comentário desagradável.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu e Alice não nos víamos desde que eu tinha quinze anos. Só voltamos a nos falar há duas semanas. Este intervalo de dez anos pode ter tido um pequeno impacto na sua memória. - Então eu vi de relance o olhar zangado da minha Liz para mim. Então eu estava diante de Isabella Swan, Engenheira da computação, PhD, Professora universitária, vinte e cinco, (mas, parece mesmo vinte e dois), e melhor amiga da Alice.

- E minha princesinha? Não vai dar um abraço no papai não? - Liz revirou os olhos e veio me abraçar.

- Você foi grosso. - Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido zangada. Então me deu um beijo e voltou a se sentar do lado de Bella no sofá. Eu sem saída sentei do seu outro lado.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Recebi os convites. - Allie disse. - Estamos decidindo como vou fazer para entregar todos eles.

Então eu vi que Nessie estava na verdade mexendo no celular enquanto Bella e Liz estavam envolvidas em algo distante daquela confusão sobre casamento.

- Você como melhor amiga dela não deveria estar ajudando? - Eu perguntei sem conseguir resistir. Liz me deu um beliscão mas, Isabella sorriu como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo e abanou a cabeça.- Que foi?

- Mesmo que você não entenda, eu já sinto Allie como minha melhor amiga. É bom saber que é recíproco. - Ela disse dando ombros. - E bom, eu não sou exatamente uma garota muito coordenada. Eu estava tentando ajudar mais cedo quando embaralhei uma porção de coisas. Sua mãe e Alice tiveram que começar do início. - Ela disse e fez uma careta.

- Não se preocupe com isso querida. - Mamãe comentou sorrindo. - E você deveria ser menos mal agradecido já que Bella está tomando conta da sua filha.

- Na verdade nós só estamos nos divertindo. Eu estou tomando conta dela tanto quanto ela de mim. - Bella disse e voltou a atenção por caderno franzindo o cenho.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo?

- Forca. - Elas responderam ao mesmo tempo e Liz deu um sorriso escancarado. Eu não consigo lembrar da última vez que joguei isso. Eu provavelmente era um pré adolescente. Mas, era só isso que eu precisava fazer? Jogar forca com minha filha?

- Aposto que eu posso vencer vocês duas. - minha frase não teve o impacto que eu esperava, Isabella nem ao menos levantou os olhos do caderno e Liz rolou os olhos como se eu tivesse falado uma grande besteira. - Estou falando sério. Quais são as regras?

Nessie achou interessante a conversa porque abandonou o celular pra se meter.

- Desista Edward antes que sua honra seja arrastada na lama- Ela disse me provocando.

- Aposto como venço as duas.

- Eu aposto nelas. Se eu ganhar Liz faz um tatuagem.

- Ei. - Protestou minha filha e Nessie fingiu um bico.

- Ok ok. Se eu ganhar estou levando minha sobrinha ao cinema. E nós não vamos assistir um desenho animado. - Fiz uma careta, mas diante do olhar desafiador aceitei.

- Se eu ganhar você vai parar de dar sorvete pra ela antes do jantar. E de fingir que não deu aliás. - Nessie aceitou sem ao menos se sentir culpada.

- Ei eu quero entrar nessa aposta também. - Alice disse sorrindo. - Se eu ganhar você vai me ajudar a entregar alguns desses convites. - Ela disse e me lançou um olhar semelhante ao da nossa irmã caçula.

- Ok. Mas, se eu ganhar você vai passar uma semana sem falar a palavra casamento perto de mim. Ou de me dar alguma função.

- Fechado.

- Vamos Nessie. Agora você pode explicar as regras pro seu pai.

- Eu faço os tracinhos. Cada tracinho representa uma letra. - Ela começou levantando um dedo para cada nova regra. - Você tenta adivinhar as letras. Se você chuta uma letra errada eu desenho uma parte do corpo. O corpo tem dois braços, duas pernas, um traço pra representar o tronco e uma cabeça. Eu ganho se desenhar todas as partes do corpo. Você ganha se adivinhar a palavra. Depois a gente troca. Você escolhe a palavra e nós tentamos adivinhar. Nós fazemos isso três vezes cada um. Bella você pode dizer para o papai a regra mais importante?

- Claro. - Bella respondeu tranqüila. - O tema é Tolkien. - Ela disse e franziu o cenho quando eu escancarei a boca e todos em volta começaram a rir. - O que houve?

- Eu fui enganado. O que diabos é Tolkien? - Agora era a vez dela abrir a boca. A essa altura todos estavam estourando em risadas.

- Quando você foi enganado que eu não reparei?- Ela parecia realmente confusa. - E como assim quem diabos é Tolkien? Você tem que estar brincando.

- Quem é Tolkien? - Eu perguntei para minhas irmãs ignorando Isabella que estava claramente escandalizada e minha filha que não parava de rir.

- O autor do Senhor dos Anéis. Pelo que eu entendi existe muito mais coisa do que aqueles três pequenos filmes. - Nessie disse irônica. - Segundo sua filha fora os três livros que foram gravados ainda existem outros. E mesmo dos livros que viraram filmes muitas coisas ainda foram retiradas. Eu desisti do jogo com menos de cinco minutos. Elas duas estão nisso há pelo menos uma hora. Cada vez eu escuto um nome que eu nunca tinha escutado na vida.

Mas, eu já não estava mais prestando atenção em Nessie. Isabella tinha acabado de falar algum nome que eu não conseguiria repetir, então ela começou a falar algo sobre esse nome. Liz bateu palmas e as duas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo sobre coisas que eu nunca tinha escutado antes. As duas estavam sorrindo até que Liz começou a gargalhar novamente. E aquele som encheu meu coração.

- Deixe as duas se divertirem Edward. - Alice disse e sorriu inocentemente. - Venha me ajudar a decidir os convites que você vai entregar.

Narrado por Renesme

-Bom dia a todos. - Eu disse enquanto entrava na cozinha. Acordar as oito horas da manhã de um domingo por causa dos preparativos do casamento da Alice era o tipo de coisa que me tirava o bom humor. Abri a porta da geladeira pra pegar leite sem nem mesmo olhar pra ninguém. Quando virei pude ver Alice completamente impecável. Eu ainda estava de pijama e mal tinha escovado os dentes.

-Bom dia. - Respondeu uma voz estranha e eu virei apressada.

- Professora Swan. - Eu disse enquanto tentava arrumar os cabelos.

- Você está corando? - Emmet perguntou em tom de chacota e eu o olhei brava.

- Duas vezes em três dias? Isso é algum presságio sobre o fato de 2012 estar se aproximando? - Edward disse sorrindo.

- Duas vezes? Você precisa me contar sobre isso Edward.

- Parem de pegar o no pé da irmã de vocês.

- Renesme - Ouvi a voz de Bella e me virei rapidamente. Emmet ficou esperando qualquer reação minha quando minha professora disse o meu nome, mas eu consegui resistir e agir naturalmente. O que só aumentou mais ainda sua vontade de tripudiar. Mas, a professora Swan também estava corando. - Bom, você não precisa me chamar de professora Swan quando eu estou na cozinha da sua casa tomando o café da manhã da sua família. E eu já estou terminando mesmo. Se você se sentir confortável posso esperar na sala.

- Não seja boba Bella. Você é muito bem vinda. Não é mesmo Nessie? - Alice disse apressada.

- Claro que sim Professora Swan. Quer dizer, sem problemas Isabella. - Argh isso é tão estranho.

- Ótimo. Porque isso é realmente divertido. - Emmet disse rindo.

- Sem falar, que talvez assim Nessie descubra que já tem idade pra parar de andar de pijamas e despenteada por ai. - Edward continuou com suas brincadeiras. Emmet riu e os dois trocaram um cumprimento com as mãos como se fossem dois adolescentes.

- Vocês dois juntos parecem que têm quinze anos de novo. - Papai disse rindo.

Me sentei junto com eles e observei Isabella. Ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa nadadora azul marinho. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e parecia ainda mais nova do que já era. Naquele contexto ela se parecia muito mais com uma amiga minha do que da Alice.

- Nós já nos dividimos Nessie. Você vai com Edward entregar o convite a alguns dos nossos parentes mais distantes e alguns vizinhos. - Alice disse sem olhar pra mim.

- Você está falando sério? Por que você me detesta tanto? - Eu perguntei pra Alice e tenho certeza que fiz um bico.

- Tampe os olhos da pequena Liz Edward. Esse maldito bico é um traço comportamental que precisa ser banido dessa família. - Emmet fingiu estar preocupado.

- Não seja absurda Renesme. - Alice resmungou e eu fiz uma careta imediatamente.

- Oh. Então você vai dizer, que alguns parentes não são primas, de segundo e terceiro grau sem um pingo de amor próprio que vão se arrastar quando Edward chegar e não vão nem se importar que você não fez isso pessoalmente? Ou que eu não estou indo entregar com o convite de Lauren e suas irmãs vadias? E todas as piranhas que habitam esse condominio não estão na minha lista?

- Olha a boca Nessie. - Edward disse enquanto olhava pra Liz que comia tranquilamente.

- Nessie eu tenho que convidar algumas pessoas. E não tenho tempo de fazer tudo pessoalmente. Elas não vão se importar se você e Edward fizerem isso. É uma questão de lógica.

- Por que eu não vou com papai e mamãe?

- Edward não quer ir sozinho. - Emmet disse rindo. - Ele tem medo de ser atacado.

- Bom, ele não esta indo só. Liz vai com ele.

- Não mesmo. Liz não vai mesmo. - Edward disse bravo. E eu o entendo. Um dia cheio de puxões de buchecha e falsos carinhos para a pequena Liz seria traumatizante.

- Então alguém tem que tomar conta da Liz. Eu faço isso. Não se preocupem.

- Bella esta fazendo esse favor. - Alice disse sorrindo. Eu pensei em revidar que Bella poderia ir com Edward e Liz ficaria comigo, mas quando eu olhei pra Elizabeth eu vi que ela olhava pra Bella com admiração e parecia feliz com a perspectiva de passar o dia com ela. Pra um a garota como ela que passa praticamente o tempo todo com a família poderia ser bom passar um tempo com Bella. Mesmo que ela fosse uma adulta.

- Certo. Certo. Mas, fique claro Alice Cullen, você esta me devendo uma.

- Essa foi a frase que Tia Allie mais ouviu hoje. - Liz disse rindo o que causou gargalhadas em todo mundo.- Se bem que papai não está fazendo nenhum favor como ele disse. Ele perdeu uma aposta. - Ela terminou com um sorriso e Allie deu um longo beijo nela. - Eu já terminei Bells. Quando você quiser ir eu estou pronta. - Liz disse parecendo tão animada que todos ficaram olhando pra ela encantados.

- Claro. Eu estou pronta. Se vocês nos dão licença eu tenho um longo dia programado e é melhor irmos logo.

- A vontade Bella. - Alice disse sorrindo.

- Você tem os números anotados certo? - Edward disse nervoso. - Qualquer coisa não hesite em ligar.

- Não se preocupe. Nós vamos nos divertir.

- Certo. Venha dar um beijo no papai querida.

Liz e Bella então deram as mãos e saíram pela porta da cozinha. Edward continuou olhando com o cenho franzido.

- Não gosto mesmo daquele carro que ela dirige. - Ele resmungou o que causou uma onda de risos.

- Pare de ser tão neurótico. O carro está em ótimo estado. - Alice disse revirando os olhos. - Sem falar que Bella tem um mecânico que iria em qualquer lugar socorrê-La.

- Estão vendo. O carro é tão bom que ela virou _amiga íntima_ do mecânico.

- Não fale _amiga intíma_ nesse tom. - Alice bronqueou. - Eles são bons amigos de antes dela sair do país. De todo jeito eu tenho certeza que até você notou com Liz estava animada.

- Ela tem falado na senhorita Swan desde que a conheceu sexta feira. - Edward admitiu. - Eu comecei a ler aqueles livros. Argh. Eu simplesmente não consegui passar do terceiro capítulo ainda.

- Edward, eu compreendo seu esforço. Mas, não adianta você Le - los se você não gosta deles. Você vê a animação das duas falando? - Mamães disse compreensiva. - Você está fazendo um bom trabalho. Liz só precisa interagir com mais pessoas.

- Ok. Nessie va logo se arrumar. Quanto antes começarmos antes terminamos. - Edward resmungou e eu resolvi que era melhor andar rápido.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Eu simplesmente não sei o que me deu na cabeça quando eu aceitei fazer isso.

- Isso esta indo muito melhor do que eu imaginava. - Nessie disse sorrindo e eu olhei pra ela incrédulo. - Qual é Edward? É hilário a forma que elas dão em cima de você ou como você fica sem graça.

- Renesme.

- Nem adianta Edward. Pode chamar meu nome inteiro se quiser, mas no jantar eu e Emmet vamos estar compartilhando boas histórias. - Ela disse gargalhando.

- Não abuse da sorte Nessie. E não vá falar nada no jantar. Não na frente de Liz pelo menos.

- Ok ok. Eu vou esperar que ela vá brincar com Anthony. Então eu começo a compartilhar as histórias. - Ela disse sorrindo e eu suspirei derrotado.

- Eu não sei o que leva uma mulher a se comportar dessa maneira.

- Ah qual Eddie? Vai dizer que você não gosta?

- Você acha que eu gosto? - Eu perguntei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Talvez não hoje. Porque você tem Liz e tudo mais. Mas, vai dizer que você nunca aceitou o que essas garotas oferecem de forma tão fácil? Pelo amor de Deus. Você saiu com Tania.

- Isso foi no passado. - Eu grunhi em resposta. Eu não poderia me arrepender completamente de Tania porque ela me deu Liz. Mas, eu já tinha tido minha lição.

- Bom, no presente você não gosta de mulheres então? - Nessia perguntou com uma cara falsamente inocente.

- Eu só não tenho tempo pra mulheres estúpidas. Eu tenho outras prioridades hoje em dia. E falando em prioridades, vou ligar pra Isabela e verificar minha filha.

- Pelo amor de Deus Edward. Ligue depois que a gente almoçar. Você já ligou quatro vezes e não são nem meio dia. Professora Swan pode se sentir ofendida com tantas ligações desnecessárias.

- Certo. - Eu disse pensando. - Por que você fica chamando ela de professora Swan?

- Porque ela é minha professora. - Ela respondeu revirando os olhos. - Isso não é óbvio?

- É estranho. Ela parece muito mais ser sua colega de turma. - Eu disse rindo. - Ela é tão quieta e tranqüila.

- Você diz isso porque nunca viu uma aula dela. É incrível. Ela é segura, e sabe tanta coisa que é assustador. Ela pode ser intimidante numa sala de aula.

- Se você diz. Ei, eu acabei de ter uma idéia. - Eu disse pegando o telefone.

- Alo Edward - Bella falou como se estivesse prestes a rir.

- Oi Isabella. - Eu respondi e Nessie girou os olhos enquanto sibilava o quão neurótico eu podia ser.- Eu queria saber se vocês já almoçaram?

- Na verdade estávamos indo fazer isso agora.

- E vocês já decidiram onde vão?

- Não de verdade. Nós só sabemos que queremos algum lugar que venda massas. Pena que eu não consigo lembrar como chego no restaurante que Allie me levou.

- Oh eu conheço um lugar realmente bom. Onde vocês estão agora?

- Estamos saindo do zoológico.

- Ótimo. Eu e Nessie não estamos tão longe assim. Eu encosto ai em cinco minutos e podemos ir todos juntos. O que você acha?

- Por mim está tudo ok. - Ela disse. Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

- Você ainda me mata de vergonha. - Nessie resmungou.

**Respostas das reviews**

**Embora tenha parecido eu não desisti. E não pretendo. Vou tentar postar com alguma freqüência, nem que seja a cada vinte ou vinte e cinco dias. =X**

**Alice- espero que não tenha desistido. =/ Problemas pessoais atrasaram minha volta de verdade. Bella Workaholic sim. E isso pode causar problemas no futuro. Casamento mais precisamente no quarto capítulo.**

**Gaby00 - Não se preocupe. Bella tem uma cabeça boa. E drama nunca eh continuo comigo.**

**Letcia - Espero que o segundo n tenha decepcionado. **

**MR 27- da pra simpatizar com o Jacob sim nessa fic. Ele vai ser um fofo. E o lance dele e da Nessie vai ser todo bonitinho. Vai ter mal entendido. Mas nada muito grave heaheahea**

**Pumpkin Bells - Com certeza tem Jakie/Nessie. Eles devem se conhecer no próximo capítulo aliás. E Edward vai ser um super pai.**


	3. Votação aberta

É o seguinte eu voltei. Maaaas, eu não tenho muito tempo pra tá atualizando por aqui vou logo avisando. Vou voltar porque to precisando mesmo disso daqui. Só que eu não posso voltar com todas as fics que estão suspensas.. Então eu decidi fazer uma votação. Por isso comentem e digam o que preferem:

Romance Ideal II

ou

Sutilmente

ou ainda o epilogo de "Do seu lado"...

Enfim. Se vocês acham que eu devo voltar digam o que acham xD

Beijos beijos...


End file.
